Nimmik
The tribe of Nimmik (nimm-eck) is one of many elven tribes recognized by the Intergalactic Federation. Most signifcantly, the Nimmik are credited with initiating the first interplanetary communication, thus setting off a chain of events that lead to the formation of the IF. The home-world of the Nimmik elves is Cadrace orbiting Aiverre in the Fith Galaxy. History Early History and Space Exploration Earliest Nimmika historical records indicate that the tribe had humble beginnings as fisherman upon the vast oceans of Cadrace. On a planet of very little land, the Nimmik elves were spread throughout their world connected by a strong maritime history including shipping channels and trade routes. Growing population and lack of land required the species to begin turning their ships from the oceans to the starry sea of space. Early attemps were difficult as resources were scarce, but eventually the Nimmik were able to retrieve plentiful materials from the Cadrace's six moons. After intercepting radio transmissions from a distant point in the Fith Galaxy, a brave team of Nimmik boarded a prototype spaceship, the Junhal, and took to the stars to locate the transmissions. While it was expected that they would never return to Cadrace, none of the elves could've predicted that the Junhal would discover another planet with life. The crew, however, could not investigate further due to their ship's depleted fuel and oxygen supplies. The findings were scarce, only a series of images and a coordinate made it back before the prototype ship became little more than a floating memorial. With renewed vigor to make contact with other sentient life, the Nimmik broadcast a greeting to the new world: "Lua set Nimac, orvens ittal se plesthenem shol." ("We are the Nimmik, we come from beyond the stars.) An improved version of the Junthal was constructed, christened the Junthesser, and the Nimmik leaders sailed it through space at near light speeds until finally they were in sight of the new planet. Interstellar Forum and Formation of the IF The Nimmik landed on the planet Gycin-Alset and alliances were immediately formed with the native Setza andolians. The two races created an Interstellar Forum to promote open communication between the glactic neighbors and trade began among them. The Nimmik brought their technology and the Setza provided land settlements for overpopulated Nimmik. Technologies continued to develop as the Nimmik helped the Setza create their own near-light-speed spaceships for travel across the galaxy. This alliance would prove invaluable when the Loa lumin would eventually arrive from the distant Saffron Galaxy and propose an intergalactic empire. Thus, the Nimmik elves became one of the three Founding Races of the Intergalactic Federation. Culture Living on a planet mostly made up of water, the Nimmik have a very strong naval culture built around sailing and trading. As such, a large percentage of Nimmik elves often enter into service with the Federation Military serving on ships and piloting their own. They are expert ship builders for both space and sea and have been known to lead the way for ship design in modern history. Religion As a seafaring culture, the Nimmik primarily worshipped the wind and sea. Asher is the Nimmik god of the waters and good travel and it is customary for an entire ship's crew to offer prayers to her to ensure safe passage. Many superstitions are held about Asher who, according to Nimmik folklore, is an extremely jealous god. Myths tell about how she notoriously destroyed an expensive shipping vessel because the wealthy captain's wife was extremely beautiful. As such, it is customary for all women of attractive appearance to veil their faces while on deck at sea, although this is generally only seen on Nimmika vessels sailing Cadrace, not on IF ships. The Nimmik are also wary of the nim kreshyk or Sea Demon, known commonly as Krey, who prays on sea going travelers. Any sort of bad luck on a sea or space voyage the Nimmika attribute to the mischievous Krey, and to mention his name during a storm or other bad condition is said to be extremely unlucky. Gender Roles and Society In Nimmika society there is generally no division of gender roles. In the constantly moving Nimmika society, marriages or civil unions are rare and every man and woman must learn to be self reliant. The end result is that Nimmik males and females are both equally skilled in almost every aspect of society, but the drawback being that in normal society they function independently often to the chagrin of others. Even those Nimmik who are raised within the modern IF are typically self reliant and rarely date or marry for this matter. They instead engage in open relationships with very little commitment, which has created a negative opinion of them socially. Arts The Nimmik are often credited with bringing music to the Federation in the form of sailing ballads and old tales of the sea played on primitive mandolins. The guitar as we know it today was pioneered first by the Nimmik although in slightly different fashion than Earth guitars. Nimmik musicians also specialize in a wide variety of stringed instruments resembling sit down guitars, upright basses and several unique instruments. Nimmik ship building has been their other large contribution to the arts as many of the most beautiful ships in the IF Navy are Nimmika designs. Two high profile craft manufacturers, Sheridan and Asher Eva, are Nimmika companies known for their exquisite vessels. Government Nimmika government takes the form of the Fastalee, a group of elder Nimmik who collectively make decisions on behalf of the people as a whole. In regards to the IF Senate the Fastalee ''appoints the Majority Senator while the Minority Senator is typically appointed by the Nimmik people. The Fastalee consists of nine members of Nimmika society who are elected by popular vote of the Nimmick people. There is no term limit on a ''Fastalee ''member but anyone can be removed by either a vote from the public or a majority vote of the remaining members. Economy The local economy of the Nimmik is based heavily on the trading of shipped goods, making the most effective use of Cadrace's massive oceans. Due to limited resources, the Nimmik have adopted a strong bartering system where ships from the mainlands will bring raw materials such as wood, cloth and metal while the outlying island settlements will exchange for crops, livestock and fish. Nimmik who choose to live among the stars in an IF base or colony are qualified to benefit from the Bartering Societies Income Assurance Act. Language The Nimmika language is a language that has very little structure as all nouns, verbs and modifiers can be conjugated for clarity, making word order nonexistent. The language is very smooth sounding, taking a harsh guttural tone only when emphasis is added. An excellent example of the Nimmika language is the Greeting of Galactic Comradeship sent to the Setza. "''Lua set Nimac, orvens ittal se plesthenem shol." This sentence reads, literally, "We are the Nimmik, coming we are from far beyond starlight," and is pronouced (loy-uh se' nnmak har-vensh id-dullz plays-the-name shool). The pronounciation is very slurry and there is very little regard to accent of words in the Nimmika language.